Dark Side of the Moon
by Revy679
Summary: Set post stars, our favorite couple, Usagi&Mamoru,are settling into a normal life after Galaxia's ddenly,they are taken, along with the rest of the Senshi,by an unknown enemy that entrenches them in one strange nightmare after the next.Rated M for language and lemons. This is my first contribution to What Dreams May Come collaborative project on Elite SquadB page.


**Dark Side of the Moon**

**This is another installment for What Dreams May Come collaborative on the Elite SquadB page. **

**This is my first contribution to that fun little world. Hope you enjoy! **

**Thank you to my betas NinjetteTwitch and Beej88. **

**Seriously check out my their pages aaaaand our collab page Elite SquadB for the other fun dream worlds in this wacky world!**

**I own nothing, I just love these characters!**

* * *

The edges of awareness slipped into his consciousness. Immediately noticing the pain in his neck and arms, both stiff and somewhat sore, he quickly discovered why. He was hunched over a black lacquer desk.

He slowly raised his head, hissing in pain as his neck silently protested to the movement. His blurry vision started to clear and what his eyes beheld did little to comfort his rising discomfort.

He wasn't sure what was more distressing; the awkward way he awoke, or the fact that this was clearly another dream…no, THIS was a hell-scape. Judging by his surroundings…it clearly looked like at least one version of hell.

The room he currently found himself occupying was unique to say the least; cast in darkness, as if a deep purple and black had been mixed together to create a color that did not exist in his world. The walls were covered in what appeared to resemble stalagmites…or diamonds…no, it was…crystals!

His eyes could not refrain from gawking at the unique, if not hideous, décor of the room. The crystals appeared to have lights running throughout. Suddenly feeling as if he were inside a cave, he noticed the light drumming through the crystals was…dark. _How could light be dark? _In-fact, the entire room, even though lit, cast an almost murky haze.

As he stared at the anomaly, his hand automatically came up to his neck in hopes of easing the tension. Straightening his considerable form, his eyes widened in shock at his attire. He was wearing what King Endymion wore…but _not exactly_. He leapt to his feet, as if moving quick enough might allow him to escape the garish getup, the so-called room and perhaps even this nightmare.

Noticing a mirror, he hastily moved toward it in hopes that his eyes had maybe deceived him. To his dismay, the mirror showed him what he had hoped it wouldn't. He stood in full King Endymion garb, only this version was such a deep purple it might as well have been black. His mask was also black, almost shining, as if it were made of metal. There was no deviation from this purple/black color…he was shrouded in it, as if he were attending a funeral or just in perpetual mourning. Just wearing the gaudy garb caused him to feel sick. Or maybe it was the room, or the dream. He felt his breath quicken and he knew he was possibly on the verge of a panic attack.

Hopelessness encroached upon the edges of his mind, as a knock was heard on the thick wooden door of the horrid room, saving him from falling helplessly into the abyss.

As if the gods were testing his ability to stay sane, Mina...no, Venus…at least he thought it was Venus…stepped into the room. She was wearing her Senshi fuku…only it was an extraordinarily dark burnt orange with black accents. The orange she sported was nothing like the bright cheery orange of their world. This was almost grotesque, like burned flesh that was one step away from charcoal. She had a great deal of makeup on as well, like a goth version of herself. Normally he didn't notice such details, but he felt certain that a blind man could see these blatant differences.

It was as if this world was trying to make him scream out the discrepancies of this realm, with the sole purpose of making him appear crazy by merely calling out the fraud. He knew these sadistic worlds were meant to trick him into being locked away within the nightmare for all eternity; but he would be damned if he complied. He had always been a competitive person, and he hadn't lost yet. He wouldn't let this, or any world, beat him. He would not stop until he had conquered every last nightmare they could throw at him. He had clawed his way out of the bowels of hell to get back to his love in the past, and this would be no different. He would not stop until they were all free from this purgatory.

Lost to his inner dialog, he remembered Venus' presence. She appeared to have a blank stare on her face, very unlike the bubbly Mina/Venus of _his_ world. It was almost as if she were in a trance.

"Your Majesty, the Queen has requested your presence in the throne room."

She spoke in a lifeless and dull voice that provided no comfort. The Venus of this world made him wish for the bright, vivacious Mina that he often times clashed with in their world. In-fact, in this moment, he would have loved to hear her confuse a classic quote or talk to the point of giving him a headache. The thought surprised him, as he never thought he would actually desire such a thing. But in this frigid environment…it would have been an immense comfort.

His brain comprehended her words, but he was mostly focused and surprised at the knowledge that he would soon be seeing his Queen. Relief initially washed over him. Then he recalled the last time they were married in a dream, and that all-too-familiar twinge of unease spread through him. Shaking his head, he couldn't afford to dwell on that now. He had to stay positive. At least he didn't have to search for her. They lived in the same place, and that could only make his current goal easier to accomplish...he hoped.

Coming out of his trance, he straightened his impressive frame while donning his best royal expression, one of acceptance and dismissal to acknowledge the Senshi before him. She did not leave the room, only standing in the doorway, clearly waiting for him to follow.

He was grateful for the guide to navigate the labyrinth that was the castle as he walked behind the Senshi of Love, or whatever she might be known as here. He couldn't help but notice how once again the darkly lit castle held the same aura as the room he had just exited. The ceilings were impossibly high and crystals covered every square inch, including the floors…something he had not previously noticed. The entirety of their surroundings appeared to throb with a dark light, as if it were a living being with it's very own heartbeat. The emanating energy seemed to jab at his heart with every pulse.

As they arrived in the throne room, the expanse of the castle could truly be viewed as the room opened up into a massive formal area, seemingly as opulent as it was vulgar. The same dark color scheme bathed this room as well, as if it were fog covering every exterior as well as every occupant. The throne chairs along the back wall, upon the platform, were dead center in the room and pitch black. They looked like something a dragon master would deem as appropriate furnishings.

At that moment the rest of the Senshi arrived in the room and to his utter shock, he instantly noticing that they were kneeling in supplication to him. His lips wanted to scream, yet his mind took over the task..._Why the hell are they kneeling to me?!_

He noticed once again the dark theme reigned supreme. Kneeling next to Venus was Mars in her black and red fuku. The red was so dark it resembled dried blood. On his other side, closest to him, Jupiter kneeled in her black and murky green fuku…it was quite honestly unsettling…like a green at the bottom of a swamp mixed with tar. Next to her kneeled Mercury, her once beautiful sapphire fuku turned into a nearly black and cloudy blue that resembled the color of bruises.

All of the Senshi wore far too much makeup and none of it was flattering in the slightest. It was as if he were looking in a funhouse mirror that held no fun. Like a truly bad costume party that held no mirth. That's it. That's how he would view this trip to the dark side of the moon…it's just a horrible costume party…from hell…or more accurately…_in_ hell. But even as shocking as the Senshi's appearances…nothing could have prepared him for what he saw next.

A deep male voice cut through his thoughts, slicing through the silence in the room.

"Her Majesty, the Queen of the Moon and Earth, Neo Queen Serenity."

His heart stopped at the vision before him. It was all so difficult to process. First, Nephrite was the one to have announced her entrance. He was standing on the raised platform to the side of the thrones. Zoisite and Jedite were standing at the bottom of the platform on either side of the thrones as Kunzite guided the Queen by hand to her throne.

He didn't know what to focus on first…the fact that his generals were acting as her guards while the Senshi were acting as his guards. The fact that the general's dark attire was even more unsettling than when they were working for Queen Beryl. Or the visage of his Queen…no, this was not HIS Queen. His brain couldn't believe the sight his eyes were relaying. She…she was so completely different.

Her hair, while styled with the classic odangos, had an extra loop of hair below her trademark accent, and that loop of hair seemed to stay up as if there was a wire running through it to keep it in place. Her same lengthy tails flanked the length of her slender body as they always had, but her dress…dear Kami! He was horrified and aroused all at the same time. Her dress was a deep purple that hugged her curves and seemed to shimmer with every pulse of the lights in the room. Her breasts seemed to barely be contained by the flimsy looking construction that made up the top part of her ensemble. The dress skirt flowed all around her, and her dress was slit all the way up to her waist showing off her long shapely legs as well as the straps of a black thong. She had tiny black wings as well, but even with all of this visual stimuli…her eyes were what shocked him most. They were no longer the shining blue he had fallen in love with time and time again. They were a deep dark blue like a churning sea at midnight. They were not the wide beautiful blue orbs that captured his heart throughout their lifetimes. No…these were cold and calculating. He honestly didn't know how the hell he was still standing. As she settled herself, she look at him expectantly...almost as if she was bored.

He quickly realized he was still standing by the Senshi who remained kneeling before him. His feet propelled him forward as his mind attempted to process the events of the past few minutes.

No matter the world, he was always instinctively drawn to her…so his body just moved towards her. He knew HIS Queen was still in there somewhere and he was determined to find her.

As he found his way to his hideous throne chair and took his seat, he noticed the smirks of the generals. They all seemed to have a cocky air about them that burrowed its way deep into his soul, leaving a spectacularly unsettling feeling in its wake. Particularly, the look Kunzite aimed at him might as well as have shot him directly in the heart. He didn't like the subtext of that look, especially with the way Kunzite was now eyeing the Queen. He didn't want to see it, didn't want to believe it, but it was the unmistakable look of a…lover. He shook himself out of the thought. Even if that were true…he couldn't deal with it right now. He had too many other problems vying for his attention at the moment.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the Senshi rise as a figure walked into the throne room. He was stunned to see Helios. In that instance, he noticed a look of recognition flash in Helios' eyes, but he couldn't be certain. The momentary flicker seemed to send a jolt of hope through him. He wasn't sure, but he had a sneaking suspicion that Helios might be the one that was awake in this hellscape.

"Your Majesties, Helios, the High Priest of Elysion," Venus announced as lifelessly as she had spoken earlier.

"What news from Elysion do you bring your Queen today, Helios?"

Serenity's voice was sinfully seductive, washing over him like soiled silk. It was very unlike the voice he was used to hearing from her in their world. It felt…wrong, yet there was a part of him that couldn't help the flicker of attraction that seemed to spring to life and well up from deep within himself. He honestly didn't know what to make of the sensation. It frightened him as much as it intrigued him.

Kneeling before them, Helios wore a dark grey, nearly silver suit that could have been made out of brushed metal. It was a harsh contrast to his stark white hair. His eyes were alive, burning with the ancient knowledge that only one who had spanned many lifetimes could possess.

"Your Majesty, I came to report that the previous uprisings have been extinguished at your behest. Of course, none of this would have been possible without your…exemplary guard at the helm."

Endymion noticed the hesitation in Helios' reference to her 'exemplary guard'. He equally noticed a barely perceptible hint of disgust in his tone. Finally, he realized that Helios did not address both of them…only her.

The Generals appeared to be looking rather smug, clearly very pleased with themselves at the words of praise Helios bestowed upon them. Clearly so caught up in their self-congratulation, they did not detect the begrudging tone beneath his words.

Endymion was as confused as he was fascinated by the exchange. There were so many things he didn't understand, so many answers to questions he had not yet voiced...they crowded his mind like a traffic jam. However, in this moment, he knew he had to speak with Helios…alone.

"Very good, Helios. I am satisfied with your report. Furthermore, I am glad you choose to report in person this time. It is important that you are taking my orders more seriously. You have pleased your Queen, Helios. You are dismissed." She spoke in an almost haughty, yet firm and dismissive tone, ultimately letting everyone know she was the complete authority here.

The entire exchange was baffling to say the least…it was yet another moment where she was completely opposite. It shook him to his core, yet deep down equally piqued his interest.

He shook his head in an attempt to clear the ridiculous thought. He didn't know what was happening, but he knew he didn't like it. Why was he feeling as if he were being affected, as if he himself were changing in this dream? He didn't want to think that a dream could honestly change who he was…it was simply too terrifying. Regardless, he undoubtedly knew he felt something blossoming within him…something dark.

Throughout the entire interaction with Helios, he noticed the Senshi not moving, not speaking, not even showing signs of human tendencies. It was as if they were soulless zombies; another thought that he had to shake away and put it on the backburner for another time. There was too much to absorb and it was overwhelming to say the least.

As he watched Helios walking out, he found himself moving without his conscious consent. But before he could make much headway, he was stopped with a large hand squeezing his shoulder almost painfully.

"Where the hell are you going...your Majesty?" It did not escape his attention that the last word was said with pure malice.

"Your Queen has not dismissed you."

Endymion straightened his back, grabbing the hand that rested threateningly on his shoulder and exerted his own strength, squeezing it a bit too hard and shoving it back towards its owner.

"Last time I checked, a King does not need to be dismissed…_guard_," Endymion infused just as much malice in the last word as Kunzite had aimed at him.

He swore Kunzite was holding back from hitting him in the face. He quickly realized that Kunzite clearly took his orders from The Queen. The white haired general, his best friend in another life, might have wanted to pulverize him, but he would never do anything without _her _consent.

"Enough!"

The Queen had spoken and the guards all gazed at her as if she were their reason for being. He supposed, in this world, that was true.

"Endymion…since when do you rush out when holding court? So, unlike you…_husband_." She said the word with a hint of humor, as if their being married was some kind of joke. The looks of mocking on the guard's faces did not go unnoticed by him either. Now, this was just one more question he needed answered. Normally he would stay here and play the game, but he had more pressing matters to attend to and he knew that he must speak with Helios. Without another word he turned and all but ran out of the throne room.

He was making his way down the hall, but everything looked the same. For all he knew, he could be making a complete circle back to the throne room.

"Your Majesty…" came a whisper so low he thought he might be hearing things. He spied no owner to the voice, yet just then Helios appeared out of thin air. In all his years of knowing Helios, he would never get used to that ability.

He didn't ask; didn't dance around the subject. He just embraced Helios as if he were a lifeline…and in many ways, in this moment, he was. If nothing else, he was certainly a lifeline to his sanity.

Helios stiffened as soon as his King had hugged him. "Your Majesty, we need to move back to your office…_now_." The urgency in Helios' voice left no room for argument.

Helios led the way and Endymion was grateful for the guidance. The castle was a maze and it really wasn't a maze he cared to learn. His only objective...to get Serenity and get the hell out of this crystal encased house of horrors.

They made it to his office, the place where this nightmare started, and Helios quickly turned to him with a grave look. It made him uncomfortable and he knew that whatever was going on in this dream, was possibly worse than he imagined. The growing feeling of unease was twisting around his heart.

"Your Majesty…" Helios began and he took a breath, obviously bracing himself for whatever terrible thing he had to say. "I realize you have questions and I intend to answer them, but you must first be made aware of one thing."

Endymion wasn't sure, but he almost thought the temperature dropped in the room…or maybe that was just his heart constricting with the tension brought on by whatever horrible news Helios was about to unleash.

"Your Majesty, as you are obviously aware, I am awake, but there is a very specific reason I am the one awake in this dreamscape. The stakes…the repercussions…the consequences of this particular dream are quite dire…"

"What do you mean, Helios? Aren't the repercussions of the dream world in general dire? If I don't get us out, we are at risk of being trapped forever…"

Your Majesty…" Helios eyes seemed to grow as large as saucers as he seemed to have difficulty actually saying the words so readily poised on his lips. "This time…it's very different…you see, this time, if you don't get out…you will not only be trapped, but this…THIS…" he gestured to their surroundings, "will become…the future…in the real world."

Endymion felt as if the floor had moved out from under him, yet somehow he was still upright.

"Helios…that can't be true! That has to be a mistake…how can you be certain?!"

"Your Highness, I realize this is regrettable news at best, but I assure you that it is most certainly true. This development is why I am the one who is awake for this dream. The stakes are far too high and I...being the keeper of dreams, and this being a dream world…obviously I was chosen to aid you in escaping this nightmare. I am aware of all this because unlike the previous dream, this one won't just trap you within a dream. It will have real world consequences and…" he paused again as if the next part was too painful to voice, "it will also…shatter the dream world in its entirety." The last part had him looking as if he had just taken a punch, his head hanging low in despair.

It was times like these that Endymion was grateful for his calm and quick thinking mind. He was shocked at the news, but once again his competitive and fighting spirit did not cower. Instead he felt a surge of determination course through his body. Walking up to Helios, he grasped him by the shoulders.

"Look at me, Helios. We will not lose…I am going to save us all, as well as our futures. I will be damned if I live in this hell for the rest of my days. Now, tell me everything."

Helios seemed to look slightly less defeated as he exhaled a steadying breath.

"First off, I am sure you noticed that your guards are switched?"

"Yes, how could I not notice? What the hell is that about?"

Helios seemed to fidget at the forthcoming answer. "Your Majesty, this is an uncomfortable part to explain…to you."

Endymion dropped his head into his hands, pinching his nose in a futile effort to relieve the building headache. He had his suspicions, but the way Helios was acting, he knew he was correct. He didn't like it. In-fact, it made his blood boil, yet somehow he managed to control it. Of course, the fact that it's all a dream did help, but the fact that this could all become reality…that could easily make his control slip. He couldn't do that, though. He wouldn't do that. This was no longer a game. He would not lose. As Helios stated…too much was at stake.

So, he stuffed down the distracting thoughts and waited for Helios to find the words to confirm his fears.

"Your Majesty, The Queen decided to switch the guards…because you see, your marriage is…one of convenience." He said the words quickly as if he were ripping off a band-aid. The look of surprise on Endymion's face was not lost on Helios. The suspicions Endymion had, were now painfully real. He clenched his fists to keep from breaking something.

"Please…continue, Helios."

It was clear by the look of fear and dread in Helios' eyes that elaborating was the last thing he wanted to do. But he also would not deny a direct order from his Sovereign.

"Your Majesty, I really think you will need a drink for this…the Serenity of this world is unlike any ever witnessed." As he spoke he quickly moved to the bar and filled a rocks glass with as much bourbon as it would hold and handed it to his King.

Endymion grabbed the drink and knocked back half of it, both for his nerves and to appease Helios.

"As I am sure you have noticed, there is dark energy flowing throughout this castle…that energy came from somewhere." Helios seemed to aim a very pointed look at him, as if he were willing him to guess the answer. Endymion's mind played through possible scenarios, but still found himself at a loss.

"I suppose it makes sense that you wouldn't realize…" Helios said in an almost sad voice. "There are truly a high number of unusual events that have taken place in this world."

Endymion was starting to get frustrated with all the cryptic speak. He finished off the rest of his drink, slamming it down onto the desktop.

"Helios, please…I need to know everything. I know you don't want to be the bearer of bad news, but unfortunately, it appears as if bad news is the only news. So please…tell me."

Endymion's words once again seemed to provide Helios with a renewed sense of purpose and confidence. Of course, his King was absolutely correct. Time was of the essence.

"Your Majesty, the power came from…Diamond."

Endymion kept his expression neutral and his audible responses internal. Even in his astonishment, he could feel that there was more; this tidbit wasn't the worst of the news to come out of this little chat. He could feel Helios building to the main event.

"The Queen took advantage of his affection for her and…married him…"

"She married Diamond?!" Endymion couldn't help himself at that point. To think she married that piece of shit!

_It's not real, it's not real, IT'S NOT REAL! _He was screaming the words in his mind, willing himself to calm down.

"Sire, she did not consummate the marriage…he died on the wedding night. No one knows this outside of myself, but she…she…killed him and took his power. The only way she could receive his power was to be married to him." He spoke in low tones as if the walls had ears.

Endymion sat there with his mouth agape, trying to process this new information. Serenity KILLING someone…this truly did not compute. How was that possible even in a dream world? Once again, he started his chant to calm himself. He rose from the desk, walking to the bar and pouring another full glass. As he sat down, his words failed him, so he motioned with his hand for Helios to continue.

"She married you for your power as well. Your Kingdom…and…your guard."

This was the part Endymion was dreading. He took another long swig of his drink as his heart tried not to drown.

"Did she attempt to kill me as well?" He mumbled under his breath. Helios still caught the question and was about to address it... "Continue." Endymion said in a weary tone.

Helios appeared visibly shaken with the next part of the story he had yet to tell. But he found his resolve and continued.

"Sire, she had no desire for you as a true husband. She only wanted your power and your kingdom. You are the King of Earth and your loyal subjects would only follow her with you by her side. She found amusement with...your guard." Endymion noticed Helios go paler than usual as Endymion clenched his jaw. Endymion attempted to calm himself and it must have worked because Helios continued.

"She was happy to play this sham of a marriage out for the people. She is nothing if not a good actress and she thrives on attention. She loves her subjects, but only because they love her first. Honestly, in this world, you were no more interested in her than she was in you. You both wanted the power each of your Kingdoms provided."

"Yes, but what about our guards being switched?"

Helios visibly swallowed. He clearly didn't want to voice this part.

"Your Majesty, the Queen became…infatuated with your guards. She realized that her Senshi had also become equally smitten with your guards. Well, the Queen does not like competition, so she used the power of the dark crystal to put them under a spell. They are only capable of doing their Senshi duties…but only to you...and they have lost all memory outside of their duty. I am sure you have noticed they lack...personality?"

Endymion nodded, too bewildered to speak.

"She also used the power of the dark crystal to brainwash your generals to be loyal only to her…in all aspects." Clearly Helios did not want to elaborate on that point and quite frankly…Endymion didn't want him to either.

"Okay, so what was all that in the throne room? You only addressing her and not both of us?"

"Ah yes, well she sees you as merely a figurehead. She really doesn't allow you to do much. That was the deal she brokered with you before the two of you married. You see Sire, the Endymion of this world is not like you. As different as Serenity is, you are equally different as well. You only care about your freedom to do what….and…._who_ you please." Helios said the last part in pure trepidation.

Endymion was having a hard time wrapping his brain around that one. Helios was basically telling him that he was a…_a_ _man whore!_ He just sat there trying to fathom a version of himself that would be that way. At the clearing of Helios' throat he knew that this tale was not over just yet.

"Sire, I am afraid that you should be aware of a couple more items. The 'you' of this world has partaken in all of the Senshi in more than just a professional capacity."

If Endymion had been taking a drink in that moment he would have given Helios a bourbon shower. _Sleeping with the Senshi?! _He was ready to punch a hole through the wall…that pulsating, dark, _weird-ass_ wall.

"Your Majesty, the other piece of information is that the Queen not only does not see you as King material, but she does not see you as husband material…at least…" He cleared his throat nervously, as if he were pleading with Endymion to understand so he wouldn't have to actually say the words. Endymion was so lost in the next upcoming awful piece of news, he couldn't grasp what Helios wanted him to latch onto. A weary sigh escaped Helios' lips.

"Sire, she does not see you as…manly enough to…give her what she needs…sexually. And if you and the Queen never consummate…" he visibly cringed, "Small Lady...will never be born," he said this in pure anguish.

Endymion threw his glass into the wall as it shattered behind Helios and he winced at seeing his King in so much pain.

Endymion punched the wall, but it did not break. It didn't phase him as he kept landing hit after hit. Even as the bones in his hand protested in pain and he was sure that his hand would break before the wall did, his anger overtook. All he saw was red, and without warning, the wall cracked at the point of impact. As the blood seeped from his now mangled hand, he smiled as he gazed at the now cracked crystal wall. In the short time that he had been in this hellacious world, it had already hurt him to his core. Now, seeing that he had hurt something in this world, it was a small victory, but nonetheless a victory. He would take pleasure in even something as small as the cracked wall.

As Endymion went to address Helios, he noticed that he was no longer sitting in the chair he had been occupying. In-fact the Priest of Elysion was nowhere in the room. Just then a knock was heard at his door. Endymion immediately realized that Helios must have sensed the person coming to his door and disappeared. It probably was frowned upon to meet with Helios in secret.

He summoned his powers to heal his bloody hand as he walked to the door.

"Yes?"

"Your Majesty, dinner is served."

A woman he had never seen before, but he was sure that he was expected to know, bustled her way into his office and placed a dinner tray onto his desk.

"Am I not eating with the Queen?" He blurted out without thinking.

The woman looked at him in confusion. "No, Sire. You always take your meals in your office." He hoped that she would just think he was joking. He wasn't sure if he was seen as funny in this world, but honestly he didn't care at this point. He was grateful when she swiftly made her way out of his office. As soon as she shut the door, Helios appeared once more.

The reappearance had somewhat startled him. He truly would never get used to it.

"Are you alright, your Majesty?"

"Alright? Am I alright? Let's see, you have told me that my wife is screwing my guards and I am screwing her Senshi and anyone else I fancy too, apparently. My wife only wants my power and has no desire to have sex with me. Oh, and let's not forget that if I don't save us all from this nightmare, it will become our permanent future in the real world! Never mind the fact that if things stay this way, our daughter will never be born! Oh yeah, Helios, I'm just _fucking peachy_!" He ranted as he poured himself another drink and downed the full glass as if it were a shot.

Helios was not accustomed to seeing his King so unhinged, but he certainly could not blame him. This was a lot to take in whilst holding onto one's sanity.

"Sire…" Helios began tentatively…"there is one more thing...I feel you should know…"

Endymion was tempted to tell him to just stop, that he couldn't possibly take anymore bad news. But hell, he had come this far…why not hear all of horrendous details. He ungraciously plopped down into his chair and wearly motioned for Helios to continue.

"Honestly, your Majesty, I am not entirely sure how to word this, but…the Queen has a penchant for…strong men…rough men…um, bad boys…I believe they are called? It's how she was able to tap into the natural killer instinct of the Generals by using the power of the dark crystal. They are ruthless and she loves it. At first she was enjoying all of the guards, but now it's only...Kunzite."

Helios could hear the glass shattering within Endymion's iron grip. He didn't even seem to notice as a piece of the glass had lodged itself into his flesh. He just sat there not even blinking. The look on Helios' face was pure fear, as if he could see the scenes playing out in his King's eyes of all the ways he wanted to eliminate the leader of the Generals.

Helios cautiously continued, "I tell you this, Sire...to allow you the opportunity to tap into your own dark side…I fear it is the only way the Serenity of this world will even give you the time of day. That will allow you the chance to get close to her and help remind her of who she really is. I know it's not ideal, but time is of the essence and with Kunzite voraciously protecting her, you will not have much of an opportunity to act."

As Helios spoke, Endymion was thoroughly surprised at how easy it seemed to tap into his own dark side. The twisted deeds wrapped around his mind so effortlessly as a plan came together so naturally, so easily…dare he say…organically.

Hearing what the Queen of this sadistic world was capable of, knowing that she didn't see him as able to satisfy her…it was all so clear what he had to do now. He had said he wouldn't give up, he had vowed he would not stop until he got her back, and in this moment…he knew he would truly do anything to accomplish that goal. He was not going to live in this fucked up future for the rest of his life and he certainly wasn't about to live without HIS Serenity…nor was he going to tolerate a world where their daughter did not exist. His course of action was undeniable.

Helios was staring at his King with recognition. Endymion could tell Helios knew he had come to a decision. Helios seemed to mirror the same unmistakable look of resolute determination. "There will be no talking you out of this, your Majesty?" Endymion shook his head no. "Truthfully, Sire I am glad to hear it and I am proud to have such a strong and resilient King. The thought of this horrid future actually taking place is a thought I just can't fathom…despite having already seen it. But never seeing Small Lady, that truly tears at my heart…it's certainly not a future my heart could withstand."

Endymion's heart went out to Helios. He knew of the special attachment he and his future daughter shared and if it were anything like him and Serenity…he understood all too well the pain it could create. The look on Helios' face told Endymion that Helios knew his purpose had been fulfilled. They looked at each other for just a moment, as they nodded at each other.

"Helios, take me to the Queen."

"I, of course, know where the Queen is..." He spoke as if he did not what to take him, but Endymion's facial expression seemed to change his mind. "Follow me, Sire."

They walked through the massive halls, weaving in and out and finally coming to a grand staircase. Helios pointed to the top and with a nod of his head, Helios disappeared. This time, Endymion was far too focused on the task at hand to lend any effort to being surprised at Helios' abilities. Climbing the large staircase, he could see at the end of a hall 3 of the 4 guards standing watch. He could guess where Kunzite was and it renewed his strength as well as his anger. He stalked towards the generals and barely heard them as they indignantly told him to halt his forward movements.

Endymion's adrenaline was pumping like a locomotive. He was moving with a speed he didn't realize he was capable of, and before he could process the action…his fist connected with a face. Now Jedite was passed out, slumped against the wall. Then he felt Nephrite punch him in the stomach, and on a normal day, a hit from Neph would have knocked him down at the very least. However, today was a new day and with his power surging through him with such intensity, he didn't even seem to feel it. He grabbed Nephrite's throat concentrating his power into his hand as he slowly choked the man until he lost consciousness.

Endymion saw red and he was a little startled by the fact that he didn't hate his current actions. In that moment, Zoisite had jumped him from behind and was attempting to strangle him. Endymion didn't even seem to be phased as he backed up and slammed Zoi into the wall. He felt Zoi's grip loosen and heard him slide down the wall. As he turned to see if he was passed out, he was surprised that Zoi was pointing his dagger at Endymion from his position on the floor. Endymion grabbed the blade and as it sunk into the palm of his hand, he then jammed his knee straight into the side of Zoi's head knocking him out cold. He loosened his grip from the knife and now concentrated his power to close his latest wound. Not bothering to wipe the blood off the knife, he kicked open the door to the Queen's room. There, in the Queen's bed, was a naked Kunzite…but the Queen was nowhere to be found.

Kunzite didn't appear particularly concerned as the King entered the bedroom. He didn't seem shocked or even alarmed at the sudden intrusion. In-fact, Kunzite looked as if he had been expecting this and waiting for it, no less. Well, it didn't matter. This was ending tonight…one way or another.

Kunzite rose from the plush comfort of the Queen's bed…not ashamed in the slightest at his bare appearance. Kunzite had spotted the bloody knife in Endymion's hand and he seemed to smirk. The Kunzite that Endymion knew would have at least been concerned about his men, who now lay unconscious in the hall.

Kunzite rushed at Endymion so quickly he had lost his grip on the knife and it clattered to the cold crystal floor. He had been caught off guard, but only for a second. There was one thing he noticed that the Kunzite of this world lacked...impulse control. He wasn't nearly as controlled or calculated as the Kunzite he knew. The fact that Kunzite was naked left him wide open and vulnerable…to say the least. Endymion would normally never take such a cheap shot, but this was not a normal situation. He slammed his knee straight into Kunzite's family jewels and watched as the naked warrior screeched in pain while cupping his crotch.

As Endymion rose from the ground he was about to tell Kunzite to get the fuck out…when he felt pain radiating throughout his body and heard Kunzite's sadistic laugh ring out. Endymion now saw that the bloody knife, that had been knocked out of his hand and fallen to the ground, was now lodged deeply within his leg. Even in this world, he felt betrayed. But mostly, he was just enraged. Combined with the adrenaline and his power coursing through his being, he felt like he was having an out of body experience as he yanked the knife from his leg and plunge it straight into Kunzite's heart. Kunzite's eyes flashed anger, shock and then nothingness all in a split second as blood poured from the wound.

Under normal circumstances he would never have done such a thing, never would have even contemplated it. But in this world, with the dark energy permeating the air as well as his soul, it was alarmingly easy. He just reminded himself that this was a dream, none of it was real…but only if he could get them all out. In this moment he felt not only victorious, but utterly primal. There was a side of himself that could fully understand how this was all so addicting and exhilarating. Like the cavemen, killing and then taking their victory fuck!

He was pondering the thought as he heard clapping.

"Bravo…husband. I didn't realize you had it in you."

He turned around and his blood turned to fire in his veins.

Serenity stood before him in a see-through negligee that left nothing to the imagination, showing off every sensual curve of her perfect body. _His _Serenity would never be so brazen as to parade around in such a manner. _His _Serenity also would not be calm or unaffected by the now deceased Kunzite on her bedroom floor. This Serenity, however, didn't even seem to notice. She only stared at him with an intensity that did nothing to calm his arousal.

She waltzed toward him in a manner that was probably meant to make him feel like prey, but with his instincts so dangerously heightened...he was ready to let his wife know that he was more than enough to satisfy her. The thoughts running through his head were almost as scary as they were exciting. He wanted to fuck her raw; make her scream until she lost her voice; make her pass out to the pleasure. The functioning part of his brain recognized this as an opportunity to do all the things he would never do with _his _Serenity. This was a free pass of sorts; a chance to explore each other's dark side.

She was now standing in front of him. Her eyes seemed to pierce him. Where normally he would be troubled by the darkness within, right now he embraced it. He had tapped into his dark side and he was ready to take full advantage of it, if the need arose.

"So, are you finally here to claim me?" She smirked. Her words were a challenge and they both knew it.

"Tell me…am I your King?" His words were a challenge to her pride as a ruler. He knew he would spark a response, but he didn't expect what he got.

She slapped him, her eyes burning at his question.

"Don't get cocky, Endymion. You know the arrangement we made…this is for power. Now, if you want to show me what you can do in bed, I'll allow it. I mean after your little Neanderthal display…" she gestured to his kill, "I am willing to give you a shot. Perhaps you're not such a polite pushover after-all." She wore a wicked smirk as she leaned into him and spoke the next part in hushed but intense tones. "Besides, you just killed my fuck buddy before I could have any fun tonight." She seemed to smile and pout all at the same time as she finished her statement.

She was clearly used to getting her way. This entire damned castle and this fucked up world bowed and scraped at her feet and apparently he was lumped into the group. The mere thought pissed him off and reignited the fire that had settled to a simmer.

He grabbed her waist, forcefully pulling her into his embrace. His body immediately responded to her practically naked form pressed up against him. He was pleasantly surprised to discover her scent was still the same in this world as it was in their world…lavender and vanilla.

Being caught up in her scent made him lose his train of thought. But her grabbing his crotch was a direct link back to his goal. He saw the fire in her eyes, the want, the need and the challenge. She was still waiting for him to make a move, take the shot and prove to her that he could be her equal...at least in bed anyway.

He had never been more ready to prove something in his entire life. Their future was on the line, the entire world's future as well _and_ their daughter's life hung in the balance.

He seized her lips and he was happy to feel her responding back just as eagerly. His hands were ripping away her flimsy lingerie bereft of his normally gentle touch. She moaned in delight at his rough treatment. This is never how he would treat her in _their_ world. But in this world, it excited him. She was a bad girl who liked bad boys and rough sex…so he unleashed on her.

He threw her on the bed and she laughed. He bit one of her nipples and she gasped in pleasure. She dug her fingers into his hair as her nails brought pain to his scalp. She was clawing at his back now and pulling up his jacket. He separated from her and stood, but only long enough to remove all of the cloth that kept his skin from hers. He noticed smugly how her eyes roamed his impressive physique in hungry appreciation.

Her beautiful naked form crawled to the edge of the bed and she grabbed his manhood. When she started to stroke him, her velvet touch caused his mind to reel as he was instantly lost to the sensation. He was so certain that she would take him in her mouth. But, instead, she abruptly halted in her exquisite ministrations and laid back on the bed.

"Pleasure your Queen."

It wasn't a request. It was a demand. Just her touch had his primal side screaming at him to just slam into her and make her beg. But looking at her glistening folds was like a siren call. He was pulled in like a moth to a flame. He needed to taste her. Gripping her thighs, spreading her wide, he dived into her center like a man possessed. He alternated between licks, sucks and hums. Judging by her moans of approval, she was enjoying it. Then he had a wicked thought as he suddenly stopped his attentions to her core.

"Why did you stop?!" She managed to yell and whimper at the same time.

He smirked at her wanton state.

"Pleasure your King."

She looked at him with a mix of anger and need. "You are not my King…you are my newest fuck buddy," she smirked.

She had been so close, and for him to stop without bringing her to completion, he knew was cruel. However, her latest taunt made him realize he was having fun now.

He noticed the look of confusion and desire spark within her dark eyes...she was clearly fighting a battle within herself. One that was stuck between pride and the need of fulfillment.

He waited as she came to her decision, and watched as she again crawled to the edge of the bed. She grabbed his cock and enveloped him fully within her mouth. It took everything he had to remain standing. Her hand had been good, but her mouth was amazing. She sucked and swirled her tongue at the top, the sounds of her oral affection only adding to the hot intensity in the room. He was so _fucking_ close.

Then she stopped, rolled to the side and slid off the bed. He watched in an aroused and painful daze as she walked to the closet and came back out with a leather rope. He knew his eyes widened at the sight and she smirked at his surprise.

"Can you handle me..._fuck buddy_?" She said the last words mockingly and that had him grabbing the rope and turning her around to tie her hands.

She let out a deep and seductive laugh as he bound her hands behind her back. He had officially let go of himself and was now free falling off this cliff head first. He would go where the wind took him. There was a part of him that was shocked at his actions, but in this world, the other part of him was taking charge and he didn't hate it.

When her arms were secure, he grabbed her naked body once more as he pulled her harshly up against him. Her back was to his front and his hand snaked down to the apex of her legs. Without warning, he plunged two fingers into her slick heat and her whole body jolted as she moaned in delight. He growled in her ear, satisfied that his rough touch was pleasing her.

"Do you want your King to take you?"

She was so lost in his manipulation of her nether region that she didn't respond. So he stopped, she whimpered and chuckled.

He bit her ear as he repeated his question.

"I want you to fuck me…but you are not my King," she panted breathlessly.

He removed himself from her body and smirked at her now desperate whimper. He pushed her onto the bed as she landed on her stomach.

He once again spread her legs and started eating her out, bringing her right to the edge before stopping. Her frustrations were growing, her curses were getting louder and her body trembled with every touch. Yet, she still refused to concede.

On his third go round of this particular brand of torture, he had straightened up to stretch. She took this as her opportunity to roll over and use the momentum from swinging her legs to sit up, scoot off the bed and stand next to him.

She looked at him with a mixture of anger and desire. Then she smirked as she swiftly moved down and took him into her mouth again before he could stop her. He couldn't help but recognize just how skilled she was at this. His mind was swimming in a sea of lust and...her. Once again she stopped and he momentarily wondered if he could die from blue balls.

"Fuck me," she spoke it somewhere between a command and a plea.

That slight indication that she was about to break renewed his strength. He kissed her fiercely while his fingers found her heat and his mouth now traveled down to her neck and then to her nipples. He was overloading her senses and she seemed to be enjoying it.

"Endym…"

"Ah, ah, ah! Say it…tell your King to fuck you!" He whispered as his fingers didn't let up on their work.

She was in desperate need of more than just his fingers buried within her. He saw the way she eyed his large cock and he knew she wanted it. But first he needed to hear her say it.

"N…n…no!"

She was stubborn as hell and something about that turned him on even more.

He removed his fingers and she screamed at the lack of completion. He grabbed her, turned her around and loosened the restraints at her hands. Lifting her onto the bed he then took the rope, still on her wrists, and tied her to the bedpost. The look in her eyes showed surprise, excitement and the unmistakable sign of lust.

Now that she was bound to the bed and couldn't touch him, he set a slow torturous pace as he took the scenic route of getting to know her body. Every lick, nip and bite elicited an audible and confidence boosting reaction. He knew by the quivering of her body that he was driving her insane. Honestly, he was driving himself insane. But he had a goal and he would be damned if he didn't attain that goal.

As she trembled beneath him, he got a new idea. He didn't know if he could control himself, but there was only one way to find out. He moved down to her center, spread her wide and settled his now aching manhood just at her entrance.

The anticipation was palpable. She licked her lips and the look in her eyes was one of victory. She clearly thought she had broken him and that she had won.

He touched her with his tip and she mewled. He pushed in ever so slightly and she almost screamed. His eyes didn't leave hers and that seemed to unnerve her, but he remained steady as he pushed into her so slow he thought he would die from how fast his heart was now racing.

The look on her face was mixed with shock, desire and relief. Once he was fully sheathed within her, he did not move. She was attempting to move her body to create that much needed friction, but he didn't allow it. As he lay on top of her, fully inside her, he kept his eyes locked onto hers. Suddenly, something broke within her eyes and before he could process the change…"FUCK ME, MY KING!" She screamed in need more than actual wanting.

He didn't need time to hear it, to process it, nor did he need to be told again. He pulled all the way out and slammed back into her as both of them sighed in relief. She was so completely malleable beneath him. She felt so sinfully good around him and no matter the world, the dream or the version of her…she always felt like home.

She was mewling and crying out in euphoric tones. Her arms bound above her seemed to do nothing to deter her enjoyment. Her responses to his work fed his body's demands. But something was missing. No matter how dark this little romp was, he still wanted to feel feel all of her.

He stopped and she cried out, but he kissed her as his hands reached up to untie her. The look of shock on her face was almost comical.

"I miss your embrace." He said as he pulled away from her lips. For a brief instant confusion graced her features, but not for long as he continued to slam into her.

As they once again found their rhythm, her hands clutched at his back like a lifeline. As they neared the pinnacle, her fingernails dug into the flesh on his back and he knew his little vixen was drawing blood. The thought inflamed him further, as _his_ Serenity only left crescent shaped indentations on his back…that she would later kiss with affection.

This Serenity was out for blood and he gladly let her have it.

As they were both nearing that euphoric finish line, he was stunned to find her grabbing his neck and pulling him down for a scorching kiss. But then she used his confusion and lack of concentration to roll them over, now he had a gorgeous view of her sinfully delicious body sitting atop him.

She wasn't moving and her eyes looked as if they were attempting to read his soul. Even though her eyes were dark, he still couldn't help but fall into their depths.

"Do you want your Queen to fuck you?"

Once again her words held an edge of challenge in them. At this moment, with her impaled on him and her challenge so clearly stated, he knew he had to try.

His heart clenched. She did what she always did to him…she broke him. He dropped all pretense and he looked at her honestly and openly.

"I want…my Queen to make love to me."

The smirk that once graced her features now morphed into anger. She swiftly lifted off of him and was attempting to run into the bathroom, but he caught her wrist. She was struggling to free herself.

"Let go of me. Your Queen demands it!"

"No! Your King refuses."

"You are not my King!" She screamed as if she were trying to convince herself more than him.

"I think we already established that I am yours and you are mine."

At that statement, she looked at him incredulously, her mouth was agape and she appeared to be at a loss for words.

He took the opportunity to try another approach.

"Serenity, I love you. I have always loved you and I want our future together." His words were spoken barely above a whisper, but with no less conviction. He had managed to pull her into his arms as he gazed upon her beautiful face and watched as the emotions danced in her eyes.

"Endymion…this is not what is supposed to happen. This is not the arrangement we made. You don't love me…and I…do not love you." Her words stabbed his heart, but the look on her face showed the cracks in her armor. "Endymion, I will not allow you to control me. I am my own woman and I will not be subservient to a man!" Her words were spat in ire and it spoke more to her own fears than true conviction.

"Serenity, I have never controlled you. I've never thought, tried or would ever think to control you. We are a team and a damn good one. We have always been two parts of one soul." His words were falling out of his mouth. He couldn't help it. Being so close to her like this was too much. He needed her, and not just her body. He so desperately wanted to see that look of love and longing…the look of connection that linked their souls irrevocably.

She was staring up at him with a mixture of fear and wonderment. He could feel her attempting to break free of his hold, but he could also feel her heart wasn't in the fight. So he just held her tenderly, not even realizing that the soft warm glow of his power was bathing them in his golden light. "I wish…Serenity, I wish more than anything, that you could remember…us."

His words had slipped out before he realized it and he was about to start explaining or backtracking, but her soft gasp caught his attention. He froze as he noticed that her struggling had ceased. With renewed hope, he dared to look at her.

Her eyes were shimmering with tears, her lip trembling. She grasped his head, bringing it down to her and he was too stunned to argue. This kiss was the kiss he knew, the kiss he really craved…it was her! His heart rejoiced as tears brimmed in his eyes. He got her back. He had beat this house of horrors and brought his Queen back to him. He had saved all of their futures as well as those of the real world. He had his love back and his heart felt as if it would burst.

"Endy," she choked through her tears, "…is it is really you?" She touched his face as if she were afraid he would disappear.

"Yes, my love it is me, and you are you."

"I love you, Endym…"

Her words were cut off as the dream world distorted. He tried to hold onto her, but it was futile. They were ripped apart and pulled back into the nothingness.

What insane dream world will they get pulled into next?

* * *

**This was another installment for What Dreams May Come collaborative on the Elite SquadB page.**

**This is my first contribution to that fun little world. Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thank you to my betas NinjetteTwitch and Beej88. **

**Seriously check out their pages aaaaand our collab page Elite SquadB for the other fun dream worlds in this wacky world!**

**Whew! That was fun huh? **

**Thank you for R&R&F&F!**


End file.
